Thundercats a tiger clan's prince
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU for Tygra and his clan.
1. Chapter 1

_An AU for Tygra and his clan._

chapter 1

The tigers had been allies with Thundera for sometime. Soon the tigers were going to have coronation for the new chief. The leader of the tigers.

The old leader Balson had two sons. The oldest Balinous was greedy and selfish and thought to be the rightful heir. His second son Javan was kind and caring and didn't know what to think of his brother.

Caspin was Javan's best friend and trainee member of the tiger council.

Soon the Thunderean allies would be here to see the coronation. The king and queen and there son Claudius and his wife Leonara they were going to see the coronation of the new chief in hopes of bettering the relationship with the tigers in the future.

Javan had befriended Claudius in their youth so they were good friends.

Claudius and his family were in the mountains and Javan went to greet them.

"Hey," Javan said.

"Hi Javan it's been awhile," Claudius said.

"Claudius and Leonara this is my wife Sirbreina." Javan said.

"Nice to meet you." Claudius said.

"You must be lucky married to such kind tiger as Javan." Leonara said.

"I'm the one who is lucky she is the kindest most generous tiger I ever met." Javan said.

"That is so sweet." Leonara said.

"I felt the same way when I married Leonara." Claudius said.

They made it to the cave.

Claudius argued with Balinous. "It's not fair that the oldest gets to rule." Claudius said.

"According to tiger law, the first son or daughter to enter the council room on coronation day will be chief. But knowing Balinous he will be first." Caspin said.

The next day Balinous was looking for his wrist clasp. "You have several of them pick one." Javan said.

"I have to have gold one with ruby and that is final." Balinous said.

"You threw it at my head last night in council room." Claudius said.

"I can't go in with out it." Balinous said.

"You can send someone to get it." Leonara said.

"Javan get my clasp," Balinous said.

Javan ran off. "By the way little brother don't let anything stop you." Balinous said.

The guard tigers stood erect when Javan came by. Javan opened the door and closed them quickly.

"What is it?" Caspin asked.

"They are all waiting for Balinous." Javan said.

"What did your brother tell you?" Caspin asked.

"Don't let anything stop me." Javan said.

"I think you stopped." Claudius said.

"Okay then." Javan said.

"Start the ceremony." Claudius said coming in.

Javan walked through the doors.

Balinous heard the music and ran off to the council room.

"I don't understand." Javan said.

"Javan from the laws my father passed down to me I pronounce you Chief of the tigers." Balson said. He placed the chief's cape on Javan's shoulders.

"NO!" Balinous said. He ran up to them. "I am the rightful heir the village and the title belong to me." he said.

"It's all in accordance to the law. Javan was the first to enter." Caspin said.

"Come on my dear Strinolia we're leaving." Balinous said.

"Remember Javan you are chief now." Caspin said.

"Balinous you are my brother and I love you so what I do is in your best interest I assign you rule over the agricultural tiger village." Javan said.

"Livestock yuck!" Strinolia said.

Later Balinous and his wife left.

"There goes my brother." Javan said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Sirbreina said.

"Do you think Balinous will ever change?" Javan asked.

"I don't know but change is inevitable lord Javan." Sirbreina said.

"Lord Javan? To you I'm husband, darling, sweetheart." Javan said.

"And soon father." Sirbreina said.

"What do you mean?" Javan said.

"It's a baby blanket." Sirbreina said.

"You mean we're?" Javan asked.

"Your clan is growing already." she said.

Javan picked her up and spun her around laughing.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It was cold winter day and it was snowing. Balinous was very upset. "I have been assisting the farmers and their beasts for nine months. This is such a big disgrace." he said.

There was crying. "Congratulations your a father!" the midwife said.

"Every plan and scheme ruined." he said.

The midwife came out. "Look at this cute little baby he's so sweet it's a boy." the midwife said.

"That is the only good thing that has happened." Balinous said.

There was knock on the door. "Come in," Balinous said.

It was a tiger. "Chief Javan proclaims a day of mourning his beloved wife Sirbreina died today giving birth to a baby boy." the tiger said.

"Boy?!" Balinous said. "Did the baby live?" he asked.

"Yes sir," the tiger said.

"I wish to send my brother a message of condolence." Balinous said. _"Dear Javan we heard of the sad passing of your dear wife and we experienced tragedy in the death of our own first born son. Strinolia has taken the loss in the worst way possible I would be forever in your debt if you let her nurse and raise your own son. We had our differences in past maybe this can help. Your brother Balinous." Balinous said._

Meanwhile the tiger headed to Thundera.

Claudius now the king was watching his queen enjoy the snarf he had gifted her with. The tiger came in.

"You are from the tiger clan what is going on?" Claudius asked.

"I have a message." the tiger said.

"What is it?" Leonara asked.

"Javan says today the tigers are mourning, his beloved wife Sirbreina died today giving birth to a baby boy." the tiger said.

"Oh no," Leonara said.

"Is the cub alive?" Claudius asked.

"Yes," the tiger said.

"Is there any way we can help?" Claudius asked.

"No his brother is sending his wife to help care for him in hopes of fixing things because they have lost their own baby son." the tiger said.

"Oh no that's awful I feel terrible for them losing their baby." Leonara said.

"Tell him if he needs anything Thundera will be willing to help." Claudius said.

"Will do sir." the tiger said.

Balinous took his wife and son to the tiger main village and went over the plan. He took the cub and snuck off.

Caspin was looking at the cub. He was logging about the prince. "Keep those dirty books away from the prince." a female tiger said.

"They are not dirty. I'm only doing my job." Caspin said. Then he saw something. "One birthmark lighting bolt shaped left foot." he said writing it down. Caspin was about leave then tripped and dropped the book and Javan caught it.

"Javan you have handsome son." the female tiger said.

"I brought this." Javan said.

"Look little one it's daddy," the female tiger said.

"Hey buddy." Javan said he took the cub in his arms. "Your mother made this blanket I'm going to tell you all about her so you can truly respect who she was and become as brave and strong as she was. Now sleep my little prince." Javan said.

Strinolia came in and assisted.

She was tending to the cub. "I know what it's like I lost my mother when I was young, there, there now." she said.

Balinous came in and switched the cubs. "Give him to a nice family in good place." she said.

"I know one in just the place." Balinous said. He was going to take the cub to Thundera and he placed it on the doorstep with name he made up. It was the front of the palace.

The king and queen came out when a cleric showed him what he found. The king and queen adopted Tygra and he grew into a healthy brave, strong and caring tiger. While his cousin Strinton posing as Javan's son had grown to be selfish, greedy, and spoiled.

Tygra had a younger brother he cared about who lost his mother when he was born so Tygra told him about their mother. Tygra and Lion-o showed to have strong bond as well as rivalry.

Claudius managed to do to a quick dodge.

Now it was time to head out.

They made it to the tiger clan village they were happy to meet another tiger. Claudius was visiting the village. He was happy to see his kids. Tygra was still upset Cheetara didn't want he fell in love with Tiger name Tygalina who loved him back. Strinton was interested in marrying Tygalina.

When Tygra tried to rest Caspin saw Tygra's foot. "I know that mark." he said. He looked in his book and found it. "Birthmark lighting bolt shaped left foot." he said. Balinous came and took the page. He tied Caspin up.

Lion-o found him and untied him.

Caspin came out during the wedding. "Stop!" he said.

"Why Caspin?" Javan asked.

"Javan Strinton is not your son, your son has a lighting bolt shaped birthmark on his left foot." Caspin said.

Strinton showed his foot showing the birthmark. Then Lion-o dumped a drink on his foot and the birth mark started to run. "Look!" Claudius said.

"Ha, ha! Javan your son is," Caspin said.

"Here!" Balinous said.

"Let me go!" Tygra said tried to make Balinous to release him.

"Balinous where is your conscious?" Javan asked.

Balinous threw a sharp stone the cut down a chandelier about to hit Tygalina. Javan pushed her out of the way. Javan got up miraculously alive. "Let my son free!" Javan said.

Lion-o, and Tygalina gave chase. The other Thundercats came and joined in.

Lion-o managed to free Tygra and Balinous and his family were arrested.

"Javan meet your son, Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Oh father!" Tygra said. "I have a father." he said.

Everyone was happy for them. Claudius was smiling.

"You have your mother's eyes." Javan said.

"What was she like?" Tygra asked.

"You want to know?" Javan asked.

"Yes every detail." Tygra said.

"I'll tell you all about her." Javan said.

This was a happy moment.


End file.
